Tears of Homs (Mermaid Melody trailer)
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: With the Princess, they seemed to be okay? But what if Kaito did not there today, but he went somewhere? They will not just go to find him, but also come to feel, to share with others about the pains.
"كثير من الاطفال السوري يموتون، فمن العار أن لا أحد يساعدهم على..." ( _Many of Syrian kids are dying, it is the shame that nobody helps them..._ )

In the deep of hearts, pains surround everywhere in Turkey, Syria, Yemen, Libya and Iraq, Palestine... whole region in chaos...

"Carla María Veloso, de Argentina, que tiene muchos de los informes de sobre víctimas en Siria e Irak." ( _Carla María Veloso, from Argentina, we have a lot of reports about casualties in Syria and Iraq._ )

"Quelqu'un doivent payer la responsabilité, évidemment, cela est un massacre!" ( _Someone must have to pay responsibility, obviously this is a massacre!_ )

"多くの人々が一緒にシリアのために祈りま..." ( _Many people together pray for Syria..._ )

It is more than a tragedy...

"Прямо сейчас Кипр, Сербия, Венгрия, Греция, Румыния и Болгария решили закрыть их границс тем чтобы остановить наводнений иммигрантов." ( _Right now Cyprus, Serbia, Hungary, Greece, Romania and Bulgaria have decided to close their borders in order to stop the immigrant floods._ )

"את ארצות הברית ורוסיה נמצאים כעת עדיין מתקוטטים על איסט התיכון, היא לא תשתמש הפסקת אש בחלוקה." ( _The United States and Russia are now still quarreling about Middle East, it could make the ceasefire broken down._ )

"Quem pode parar dessa história a loucura? Em protestos Brasil a favor e contra FSA (Exército Livre Sírio) tornou-se violência!" ( _Who can stop this madness story? In Brazil protests for and against FSA (Free Syrian Army) has become violence!_ )

And it could be the end of hopes...

"عربستان سعودی از شده حمایت کرده است تروریست ها از سال 2011..." ( _Saudi Arabia has been supporting terrorists since 2011..._ )

"美国同盟的战争+俄罗斯反ISIS是在流血事件前进..." ( _The war between U.S. coalitions + Russia against ISIS is going upon bloodshed..._ )

"Viele unschuldige Syrern war gestorben..." ( _Many innocent Syrians had died..._ )

"Συρία δεν είναι χώρα πια, έχει γίνει ένα πεδίο μάχη." ( _Syria is not a country anymore, it has become a battlefield._ )

Madness in everywhere...

"There are many of protests in Australia, in order to stop the war in Syria..."

"भारत हस्तक्षेप के किसी भी विचारों का विरोध करता..." ( _India opposes any ideas of intervention..._ )

"Las protestas en Chile, Honduras, México, Venezuela, Uruguay, Argentina y Colombia, organizado por los inmigrantes sirio-libanesas locales de para detener la guerra en Siria. Ellos han visto para soportar Bashar Al-Assad... Soy Sigmund, de Santiago, Chile." ( _Protests in Chile,_ _Honduras,_ _Mexico, Venezuela, Uruguay, Argentina and Colombia, organized by local Syrian-Lebanese immigrants to stop the war in Syria. They have seen to support Bashar Al-Assad... I am Sigmond, from Santiago, Chile._ )

"' _This war must end!'_ Conflicts between American protestors happened in California..."

Raising of fears...

"Moschee brucianti a Roma, Italia! Scena da scioccante!" ( _Burning mosques in Rome, Italy! Shocking scene!_ )

"Anti-invandrare blir våldsam i Stockholm och Göteborg!" ( _Anti-immigrants turns violent in Stockholm and Gothenburg_ )

"한국 정부에는 시리아 또는 이라크 난민을수신하지 것이라는 점을 알렸다..." ( _The South Korean Government has announced that they would not receive refugees from Syria or Iraq..._ )

"Massaprotesten in België waarin wordt opgeroepen tot uitzetting van de moslims van België..." ( _Mass protests in Belgium calling for expulsion of muslims in Belgium..._ )

"لا بد إيران تحمل المسؤولية عن ذلك!" ( _Iran must take responsibility for it!_ )

"Anti-immigrants' protests in Europe and America call _'kill muslims'_ , _'kill Arabs'_ everywhere!"

"Biz, Türkler, Kürtlerin teröründen bizim sınır savunacak!" ( _We, Turks, will defend our border from Kurdish terrors!_ )

"Protestujący polskie wspieranie Kurdystanu i trzymał pod hasłem _"Turcja oznacza ISIS"_ i atakują Ambasady Turcji w Warszawie..." ( _Polish protesters support Kurdistan and held the slogan "Turkey means ISIS" and attack Turkish Embassy in Warsaw..._ )

"Nincsenek hely muszlimok Magyarországon!" ( _No place for muslims in Hungary!_ )

"Српске демонстраната вичу: "Америка, имате Косово, гледа на свој неред!" док су показали слоган "Албанија + Косово = ИСИС"." ( _Serbian protesters shout: "America, you have Kosovo, looks at your mess!" as they showed the slogan "Albania + Kosovo = ISIS"._ )

...and more...

In the deep of pains, there was still have any hopes?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

These days have come…

"Kaito-san!"

He went disappear, where was he? She needed an answer…

"Don't cry…"

…

Her tears today…

"Please, Kaito… return with me…"

She with her friends started their search and rescue…

"There would be more than just his tracks…"

Into the land, where they shared the pains with people…

"لقد فقدت والدتي …هولو…" ( _I lost my mother… huhu…_ )

"I know… I know…"

…

"وآمل أن تتمكن لكن أهلنا بحاجة تساعد الطبية…" ( _I hope you can but our people need medical helps…_ )

"How? We don't speak their language…"

Crossing through the problem of language and problem of religion…

"We will."

"Thanks…"

…to meet new people…

"Who are you?"

"Yeah? Greetings…"

…

"I don't know you are here, and also a famous one too."

"So you're…"

…discovering the background plan…

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know but they are moving…"

…but if they only find him then that's not true…

"I will support you."

"Thank you for your kindness…"

"I'm glad to do that…"

…

"You should be careful. Assist them is a very good but much of threats for you."

"I have nothing to fear off!"

"Oh my…"

They would not do this only, they would do for everyone…

"I will cry… for you."

"Be brave… Lucia."

They are Lucia, Hanon and Rina… **Princess of Oceans** …


End file.
